Episode 10 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 10: Trunks, the Son of Vegeta! Episode Information Release Date January 14, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), 30th World Tournament Saga (Episodes 3-12) Date December 10, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 10 begins with the Z-Fighters in the crowd talking, with Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Uub, Jodenku, Pan, and Bulla at the center of the scene, making bets on who is going to win the fight. After a minute, the first semi-final fight is announced, with Goku and Trunks being called up to their positions on the ring. Trunks looks more determined than ever, with Vegeta and Piccolo discussing the training that he was given over the years, and that Piccolo can sense that Trunks may be one of the strongest Z-Fighters now. Goku, with a smile on his face, gets into his fighting stance. The announcer then began his countdown and started the fight, with Goku immediately taking the upper-hand, already knocking Trunks dizzy with a hard hit to the head in just a few seconds. Bulma and Bulla begin cheering louder and showing their support for Trunks, which motivates him to show his power. He then dodges a kick from Goku aimed at his head, following it up by kicking Goku in the abdomen. Trunks then began a melee combo which sent Goku flying into the air. Trunks then fired multiple ki blasts and after they all hit Goku, he released a one-handed ki wave which heavily damaged Goku. The fight was simple and kept going back and forth for about 10 minutes, with Z-Fighters such as Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Ox-King, Pan, and Bulla commentating on the fight as the two contestants switched having the upper-hand. Suddenly, a big surprise happened in the fight, with Goku teleporting behind Trunks and trying to knee him in the back, but Trunks somehow reacted an amazing speed to quickly turn around and grab Goku's knee. He then began punching Goku in the face repeatedly and then fired a Finish Buster at him point-blank range to knock him onto the grass, eliminating him. "N-no way... he actually beat him?!" Goten said with a face of shock from the contestant room. "Wow... and I could tell my dad was actually trying!" Trunks and Goku exchanged a few words, with Goku congratulating him as they both walked back to the contestant room. Vegeta then shared a moment with his son, stating how proud he is of Trunks. After a few more minutes of dialogue, Vegeta and Piccolo were then called up to fight, getting into their stances on the ring. "Alright dad, I know you got this!" Trunks shouted from the contestant room, as Bulma and Bulla were cheering in the crowd. "I still can't believe Goku was defeated... I feel like he had the upper-hand the entirety of that fight!" Uub said as the fight was about to begin. "Well, I guess Trunks did train harder than he did. Also, I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda rooting for Piccolo in this fight!" Pan said, with Bulla jokingly yelling at her for it. The announcer then began the fight, with Vegeta and Piccolo dashing at each other with near equal power, already beginning a fierce melee clash. The melee clash lasted for about half a minute, ending with both contestants back-flipping and then ki blasting each other. This fight went on for the last third of the episode, with the episode ending as Vegeta punches Piccolo across the face, sending him flying. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 11: Namekian vs. Saiyan! Set-Up To The Final!